Te veo en 5
by Patt Barton
Summary: Lo que Haru quiere, Haru lo tiene. Rin no deja de pensar en lo paso con Haruka, y lo mucho que ansía que vuelva a pasar.


Unos pensarían que por su forma de ser él no debía de saber nada sobre _aquel _tipo de temas ¿No es así? Es que ¡Vamos! Cualquiera fácilmente llegaría a la conclusión que Haruka era un virgen sin remedio alguno. Que de seguro era asexual, que claramente carecía de ese tipo de necesidades. Pero no, como siempre, la gente que decide suponer cosas simplemente por las apariencias se equivocan una y otra vez. Ese fue el error del tiburón. Oh, si fue tan estúpido. Jamás en su vida debió haber tachado de flor inocente al chico. Y mucho menos debió haberse quedado solo con él.

¿Quién lo vería venir? De seguro todos lo mirarían raro si llegase a decirles eso ¡Que va! Creerían que era una broma tonta.

Pero Rin podía jurar que no era ningún tipo de broma. Tenía pruebas, si Señor, su mismo cuerpo era una. Haruka debía de tener experiencia porque, Dios, el delfín fue simplemente asombroso. Si ya lo consideraba un idiota directo y sin tacto, ahora lo consideraba una bestia sin vergüenza.

Matsouka pudo confirmar que en verdad Nanase sabía como tratarlo. Sabía lo que le gustaba sin haberlo hecho antes. Nunca lo habían hecho hasta ese día, y obvio nunca habían tenido una platica que involucrara su vida sexual. El tipo era como siempre puro instinto. Y mierda, Rin lo agradecía lo adoraba.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Ah, debía de pensar en otra cosa. No podía obtener una erección en su cuarto, Nitori lo notaría. El chico siempre tenía sus ojos sobre él por alguna razón. Pero de nuevo, ese azul profundo llenaba sus pensamientos. No lo podía evitar aquella experiencia había sido demasiado placentera como para ignorarla.

Lo admitía, al principio había estado realmente sacado de onda, no se lo había visto venir para nada. Rápido había sido sometido por su mejor amigo y no pudo poner resistencia. Aquella boca; su forma de besar era una cosa maravillosa pero la habilidad de su lengua era una cosa indescriptible. Lo recordaba todo bien, se vio decepcionado cuando pareció dejarlo libre. Pero la hermosa boca del pelinegro solo abandono sus labios para apoderarse de su pálido cuello.

Oh, quien lo diría. Ni el mismo sabía que su cuello era un lugar tan sensible. Haruka lo había notado y había sacado provecho de eso. Se las había arreglado bien para evitar que Nitori viera aquellas marcas rojas. Por muy bien que lo haya hecho sentir sentía un pequeño atisbo de arrepentimiento ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para dejar a Haru marcarlo tanto? No porque le molestara, pero ¿Qué se suponía que haría en la práctica del día siguiente? No iba a poder huir de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y mucho menos de la de su capitán. Conociéndolos iba a ser interrogado.

_Mierda._

Soltó un suspiro, quizás podría utilizar un poco de maquillaje de su hermana. No, era un total idiota. El maquillaje fácilmente se disolvería con el agua y estaba seguro que el resultado sería peor.

Daba igual, no se arrepentía ni un poco. Lo había disfrutado. Demasiado. Se levanto y a paso rápido fue al baño. Cerro la puerta con seguro, se acerco al espejo y en ese reflejo vio claramente a Haruka tomándolo por detrás rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras su diestra boca se encargaba de hacerlo gemir sonoramente. Sus mejillas se pintaron de nuevo. Tenía que darse una ducha fría.

Se deshizo de su camisa, luego recordando el Picasso que era aquel chico. Cuando dijo que era una bestia sin vergüenza, era en serio. Había marcado su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Sus pezones seguían rojos; llego a la conclusión de que Haruka disfrutaba morder. Se giro un poco, veía unas marcas rojas que quedaban al margen de su ropa interior. Decidió dejar caer su pantalón junto su bóxer. Si hubiera podido ponerse más rojo lo hubiese hecho.

Su culo estaba colorado. Cierto, había dejado que le pegara e incluso le había gritado que lo hiciera más fuerte. También veía algunas pequeñas marcas rojas en sus muslos que pronto se volverían pequeños moretones. Haruka se había aferrado fuerte a él mientras lo cogía.

Paso una mano, acariciando lentamente su trasero. Lo repitió un poco más, luego procedió hacerlo con ambas manos. Solo eso basto para que su miembro comenzará a despertar. Dejo lo que hacía para encender la regadera, se metió a esta pero eso no ayudo a controlar su erección actual. Era triste que se pusiera así con tan poco pero ¿Cómo no? Con Nanase Haruka en la cabeza no podía resistirlo.

El agua humedecía su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar que no había llegado precisamente limpio. Casi había olvidado que a pesar de no oler mal, tenía cierto olor impregnado en su piel que afortunadamente Nitori no había notado. También, estaba un poco pegajoso por el sudor. Incluso, el resto del semen que había dejado secar al estar en contacto con el agua volvía a sentirse un poco denso pero sin tener la misma consistencia de antes.

Intentaba lavar su cuerpo, pero con la idea de tener a Haru todavía sobre él -figurativamente- solo lo ponía más caliente. Al final, se rindió a su pobre instinto. Su mano procedió a tomar su pene y rápido comenzó a moverla. Su otra mano quedo en la pared, para recargarse.

Haruka no tuvo vergüenza, era una persona que no conocía la pena. Si quería algo, lo decía. Y lo que le dijo que quería en esos momentos fue coger. Y cogieron. Porque así lo quiso. Porque le traía ganas. Despertó lo más atrevido de él, lo hizo gemir como una puta. Nunca pensó que una voz tan femenina saldría de él, y menos que gritaría (y suplicaría) complacido que su amigo lo cogiera todavía aun más fuerte.

¡Que le diera duro contra el muero sin piedad alguna, joder!

Dejo su pene, tenía algo mejor en mente. No tenía lubricante, pero el jabón liquido corporal debía de serle útil. Estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar en algo mejor y no, no iba a salir a buscar nada para remplazar eso. Metió su dedo en su propio ano curvando un poco su espalda; no tardo en aumentar la cantidad de dedos, seguía apoyando su otra mano contra la pared pero sentía el gran impulso de poner esta sobre su boca porque sentía que iba a terminar gimiendo alto. Se inclino un poco más, su espalda hacía una preciosa curva y las gotas de agua fría caían sobre él. Su frente termino pegada contra la pared, sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba irregularmente.

Pensaba en el pene de Haruka, lo ansiaba de nuevo. Se había sentido tan lleno, cada vez que sus embestidas golpeaban en el punto indicado deseaba llorar de placer. Nanase era sencillamente_ muy _bueno. Oh, y su voz. Su jodida voz era la cosa más sensual que sus oídos habían tenido el placer de escuchar en todo el mundo.

"Mnh..."

Un pequeño gemido escapo de él. Mordió sus labios. Metió un poco más fuerte sus dedos-

"¡Matsouka-senpai!"

Mierda. Mierda y más mierda.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y rápido salió de su pequeño mundo lleno de maravilloso sexo.

"¡Matsouka-senpai!"

Soltó un suspiro. Bueno, vaya forma de quitarle las ganas.

"¿Qué pasa, Nitori?"

"Es su teléfono, tiene una llamada."

"¿No me la puedes pasar después? Me estoy bañando."

"Es Nanase-senpai." Ok, eso cambiaba las cosas.

"... Espera."

Cerró la llave y se encamino a la puerta, abriendo esta un poco extendiendo la mano. Nitori obedientemente le dio su celular, cerro la puerta después de darle un rápido gracias.

"¿Haru?"

"... Rin."

"¿Qué paso?"

"... Quiero hacerlo."

Sus ojos se iluminaron de lujuria con tan sencillas palabras.

"¿Rin?"

"Llego en cinco."

* * *

**No releí así que me disculpo por cualquier error ¿Comentarios?**


End file.
